In client-server computer networks, an electronic document file may be edited by multiple users at different client computers. The electronic document file may include associated editing session data (e.g., metadata) which is different and independent from the main document file content. The electronic document file is synchronized between a client computer and a central server in order to store any edits made to the electronic document file which may then be viewed by users of other client computers in a network. Under existing synchronization methods, any associated metadata must be synchronized together with the edits made to the electronic document file. In particular, for markup language or object linking and embedding (“OLE”) compound documents, metadata may be put in extensible file format for synchronization. As a result of the synchronization, the metadata associated with an electronic document file is automatically exposed on the server, even if a user synchronizing the electronic document file does not desire the metadata to be viewed by or downloaded (within the electronic document file) to other users. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.